Just ur Average Hogwarts Student, Or not?
by Samisme
Summary: Harry's daughter Elishavea (Eli) has come to hogwarts, and dosen't even know that Harry's her dad.
1. Intro and The Letter

Intro Hi, I'm Eli Piracha. Well actually it's Elishavea but, I prefer not to get into that now. Anyways, I've got dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and millions of freckles. I'm 10, wait 11. I just turned 11 today so be patient. I'm tall for my age. I'd say around 4'11". I'm really good at sports, like my big brother Joel. You name it, I play it. Soccer, basketball, baseball, lacross, swimming, track, cross country, field hockey, ice hocky, you name it I play it. I also love computers, and junk food, and computers, and hagin out with friends, and computers and music and did I mention computers? Anyway I will tell you my story.  
  
Chapter 1 I just came out of my bedroom, at 7 am, on June 20th, Saturday, in the summer. Newly a 11 year old, well not till 11:44 am. I raced to get on the computer before my brother got on. Well I played that for a while. Then I got bored and decied to kick the football around. "Hey Eli! Happy birthday!" It was my best friend Becca. "Thank you." My friend Becca is really short for an 11 year old. "You wanna go to the park?" "Lemme ask my mum." I went inside. "MUM! CAN I GO TO THE PARK WITH BECCA?" "SURE! BUT BE BACK BY 11!" "OK!" I went back out side. "Becca she said- Becca? She must have left for the park already." I started walking to the park. It was like Becca to do this. "SURPRISE" Then they had a big surpise party for me.  
  
Any ways I went home and we celebrated my birthday with my family. After that was over I went back out side, at 11:44 on the dot. "humdedumdedeededum. Wow. That's a big owl. Huh?" It dropped a letter in my hands.  
  
"This is strange." I said. I read the front it said  
  
Ms. Elishavea Piracha 3 Medford Court The great outdoors  
  
Ok, lets see what's inside." I opend it up and insided it said,  
  
Dear Ms. Piracha We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following is a list of supplies which you will need for your first year at Hogwarts. We understand that you do not know where to find your items, Please go to the Leaky Cauldrun on Jult 18th and you'll find the Head Girl Dannii Spinnet. She will help you get your things.  
  
Sincerely, Deputie Headmaster Harry Potter  
  
"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!!" I ran inside and tumbled down the stairs. "Elishavea, how many times have I told you not to do gymnastics on the stairs?" "I didn't try to. Here," I handed her the letter "Read." "Eli? Go get your brother. I'll call your father." "Okay." I stood back up on my feet. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 My mum took me to the Leaky Cauldron which I found out was a local pub In London. I looked around. "Hello, I'm Dannii." "Hi, I'm Eli Piracha. That's my mum." "Hi Dannii." "Hi Mrs. Piracha. You need to be back in about an hour and a half." "Okay." Then my mum left. "Eli why don't you wait over there with the others." "Okay Dannii." I sat down next to a 2 girls and one boy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nhi." (pronounced Nee) Said an asain girl with dark black hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm Jenna." Said a caucasian girl with blond hair and green eyes. "I'm Tommy." Said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes "I'm Eli." I Replied. "I'm Nik." Said a voice behind me which sounded greatly familier. I turned around t see who it was and I was right. "You, Nooooooooo. Why did you have to be accepted into Hogwarts. You're a freak they shouldn't let kids like you into Hogwarts." "If anyones the freak you are."Nik snaped back. He was my arch-rival from school. He annoys me 24/7, and it gets me mad, but were usually just play rivals. I annoy him and he annoys me. It's all so very simple. He was in all my classes. Kindergarden Through 5th. "You two seem to know eachother don't you?" Nhi said, "He's my arch-rival. " Dannii walked over. "Okay lets go to Diagon Alley. " "Um Dannii?" Nhi asked. "How are we supposed to get to Diagon Alley? If were at a brick wall." "You'll see." Dannii took out her wand. She tapped bricks on the brick wall. It started to open up and inside was undiscribable. Wizards and Witches left and right. "Wow." Jenna said. "Come now, lets hurry, we don't have much time." Dannii said "Lets get to Gringotts. You all have muggle money, right?" "What's a muggle?" I asked "Non-magic folk." Dannii replied. "Oh."I said, Then everyone said "Yeah." "Good."  
  
"Now there are 3 kinds of coins in the magic world. " Dannii explained as we walked "A gold galliean, silver sickle and bronz knut. It takes 24 knuts to eaquel a sickle and 17 sickles to equal a gallean. Got it?" Dannii explained in an extremely fast voice. "Yes." We replied. "Good because we are here." We stopped in front of the biggest, not to mention fanciest, bank I have ever seen. "Hurry." Dannii said.  
  
We walked inside and we saw the funkiest bank workers I have ever seen. "Dannii, what runs this bank?" Tommy asked. "Goblins." She replied "Goblins?" "Yes goblins. It's normal in the magic world." "What would you like." A goblin said. "These kids would like to exchange muggle money for wizarding money." Dannii explained. "Who's going first." He asked. All of us were scared out of our mind. This guy was scary. He wouldn't do a very good job at the normal, I mean muggle bank.  
  
"I'll go first." Tommy said. He's a brave brave soul. He took his money out of his pocket. The goblin took it, counted it up, and gave Tommy the wizarding money. "Next." Then Nhi went. Same process. Then me, Jena, Nik and Dannii.  
  
"We have your money, now let's get your robes." Dannii said. We entered Madame Matkin's Robes for all Occasions. I saw flying pins everywhere. "We have some Hogwarts First years it looks like." Madame Matkin said. "Yep, that's us. Hogwarts first years." Nhi said. "I can take 3 and my apprentice can take 3. " Me and Nhi and Dannii went with Madame Matkin, and Jena Nik and Tommy went with the apprentice. "Now Dannii you need dress robes this year, am I right?" "Your right." Then her and Madame Matkin got into a long discussion. I just stood there and looked at Nhi with a dull expression. She just nodded and sighed.  
  
"What do you wanna get next? Nik why don't you chose." Dannii said "Um." He looked at his list "Wands." "Wands it is. To Ollivanders." Dannii said, and once again we were off to some crazy shop.  
  
"Welcome to Ollivanders." Said a guy with cold grey eyes. "Which one of you would like to go first?" "I would!" I said before anyone else.  
  
"What is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander said. "The one that I write with?" "Yes" "That's my left arm." "Okay. Try this one." He pulled out a long and slender box. Out he pulled what resembled a stick. "8 ½ inches, phoenix feather beachwood." "Okay." I grabbed the wand. It started shacking. Then smoke came out of it, "Ahh, smoke, the sign that your wand is perfect, but Miss Piracha." He said in an errie voice. "This wand will set you high expectations like the one before you." "What? And how did you know my name?" "You will find out. Who's next." Nik went up. "Did you understand what he said Nhi?" I asked "Yeah, he gave you a wand," hi replied "No, the other thing." "What are you talking about Eli?" "Remember he said ' This wand will set you high expectations like the one before you' Don't you remember?" "I think your going nuts Eli. He never said that." "Nhi your turn." Dannii said. "ok." Then Nhi went to get her wand "But he said something to me." I said to myself.  
  
"Why don't we get your books." Dannii said. "Okay." We had gotten the books from florish and botts then we got our cauldrons. "We have enough time left to get pets," Dannii said "Sweet!" I said "Like uh unicorns and and dragons and-" "Calm down Eli, the only pets there are cats, rats, frogs and owls." Dannii said "Nut Fudgems" I replied.  
  
We walked in and we saw owls and cats and everything! It was like a pet store, well maybe that's because it is, but it was a magical pet sotre. "Dannii," Jenna asked "what pets are most useful?" "I would have to say owls. That's how are mail is delivered in the wizarding world." "Oh, so if we don't have one at Hogwarts we can't give mail to our parents?" "No there's an owlry at Hogwarts. You can use school owls if you don't have one, or you could barrow a friends." "Cool! Then I'm getting a cat!" Jenna said and boy did she run fast to the cat section. She knocked down the cages because she couldn't break fast enough. "Hmmmmm. Eli, what do you think, should I get the cat, or the owl?" Nhi asked "Now you've got me weather to chose a cat or owl." I responded. We went to Dannii and asked "Dannii, which should we get, a cat or an owl?" "Why dosen't one of you get the cat and one get the owl and share them?" She suggested. "Perfect!" We said. I would get the owl and Nhi would get the cat. Whichever bought it had to keep it for the rest of the summer. That's why Nhi said she would chose the cat because my dad's alergic to cats. 


	3. The Weeks Between

Chapter 3 I went home and decided to name me and Nhi's owl Milly. She was a barn owl. Small yet strong. She had light brown feathers and the same brilliant blue eyes as me. The cat we chose was a 'fluffy cat' as Nhi called her. She had fluffy orangish fur and green eyes. We named her Carmel.  
  
The next few weeks went by slow like molases. Me and Nhi were testing Milly out by sending letters to each other. We said we would meet at kings cross station I couldn't wait. Finally it was September 1st  
  
Harry's Point of view It was September 1st. I was waiting in my office at Hogwarts. Today was the day that my daughter would be coming to Hogwarts. I could barley contain myself. I wonderd what would she look like. How would she dress. Everything. I waited so long. Ever since I had to leave her at the muggle's family's house after her mum died. I forgot the family's last name. "Hi Harry." "Wah!" I fell out of my chair. "Harry it's us, Hermione and Ron." My good friend Hermione Weasly said, She was the Transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor House. "Oh, hi. Next time don't scare me like that." "Sorry we were disturbing the peace of you sitting here." My friend Ron said who was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and the husband of Hermione. "Apology accepted, but you know why I'm so er um-" I said "Stressed out? Parinoied? Waiting at every turn to see if your daughter's here yet? Looking at every corn-" Hermione said. "I get the point" "Of course we do, just trying to lightend your mood." Ron added. "Because-" I started. "Your daughters coming to Hogwarts. We know. We have heard you say that a million times. So relax. Have a glass of Pumpkin juice. Just calm down already." Hermione said, "You right." I sighed. There only child is already here. She's a second year. 


End file.
